The manufacture of packages which include both lateral surfaces and end wall surfaces coherent therewith is both relatively complicated and requires large and expensive installations, primarily because the blanks for the packages in conventional package making machines must be continuously fed past different folding devices, some of which perform complicated movements so as to fold or raise the blanks into package form. A primary object of the present invention is to provide a novel method and apparatus for producing a package of that kind which can be manufactured in a simple and low cost apparatus.